


Dress You Up (In My Love)

by froofie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, High Heels, Hotel Sex, POV Second Person, Quickie, RPF, benedict cumberbatch rpf, naughty Benedict, sex with clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For whoever requested more dirty talking Benedict. :)<br/>Also, for Jenna. Because she needs more things to do with her penis. ;)</p></blockquote>





	Dress You Up (In My Love)

 

“I want to press you up against the wall and kiss the fuck out of you right now.” You walk side-by-side down the empty hotel hallway. He’d been silent all the way from the ballroom, the elevator ride and halfway to your room.

“I wish you would.” Both of you continue looking straight ahead, your languid tired gaits matching in rhythm. Suddenly your back is against what is probably a supply closet door, his hand sliding down your tight black leather skirt, holding onto and gently lifting one arse cheek. His hot wine-soaked breath mixes with yours.

“How did you expect me to get through hosting that GQ event when you’re wearing that sexy outfit?” His flirty growls are desperate as his steely eyes bore down into you. He seems preoccupied with the demands of his body, singularly focused and astounded at the urgency.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You know quite well how playing innocent gets him hot.

“Fuck off,” he teasingly smiles against your mouth, a large hand rests on your lower back and pushes your body close, “and press your tits against me.”

You groan suggestively and comply, bringing your mouth to his, arching up, holding him for support. The force of the kiss, his sharp, deep inhale, the way he thrust into you the second your hand slid over the curve of his rear said you could be done with each other, there in the hallway, within minutes. It takes every ounce of energy to stop the kiss. Your lips throb.

“Let’s go back to our room.”

He follows you, droopy eyed and tight-trousered. You resist him pressing you up against the wall once inside. You flip him around and take a step back, switching the light dimmer to low. His hair is messy, his tie is askew, something wild and new flickers in his eyes. He looks like a panther in heat...a wild cat in a cardigan and suit coat. He is a walking erection. Wetness drips down your thigh.

“Oh, you are a naughty boy tonight, Ben. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I want to fuck you in that jumper.” He takes your hand and places it on his hard cock. You happily stroke him, admiring the boldness seeping through the cracks of his usual shy politeness. His head tilts back. He presses his hips into your hand.

“Do you want to _wear_ my jumper or do you want me _in it?_ ” You’re enjoying stretching this out. It’s killing him. It’s killing you, too, but you like how it makes you feel.

He shifts up, hovering over you, walking you backwards to the bed.

“I want you, in that tight white cropped jumper, in those high heels and nothing else, in this bed,” You feel him lowering the zipper on your skirt. “Now.”

Keeping eye contact, you bend down and shift out of your skirt. The air between you fills with the scent of your heat. It registers with him that you’ve been without panties all night.

“Is this how you want me?”

“Oh Christ. Yes.”

You press him against the bed until he has no option but to sit. In fact, he starts to lay back completely, but you straddle his legs and he sits up to look at you.

“You are a naughty, naughty boy, Benedict. Trying to fuck me in the hallway, saying dirty things to me. You want to fuck me like this?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like how my tits look in this?” You start to fondle your breasts over the soft white mohair. Even you like how sexy you look, catching a glimpse of yourself in the dresser mirror. You were no dummy when you chose this respectably sexy outfit tonight. It has landed you exactly where you wanted to be. He licks his lips. His face is flushed.

“Yes.”

“You know. I really wasn’t sure whether to put my hair up or down.” You raise your arms, winding your fingers around your wavy tresses, suggesting how your hair would look up, which in turn, and on purpose, raises the jumper hem until it barely covers the bottom of your voluptuous breasts. “What do you think?”

“Yes, please.” He’s not even looking at your hair. He is studying your bosom, feeding his desire.

His warm dry hands are quickly around your ribs and behind your back. He unhooks your bra and feels your skin, trailing his fingers along the imprint under the bra and over your tits. You have more than enough to fill his massive hands. Now it’s your turn to tilt your head back, enticed by your own musk and Benedict’s attentive touch. You look down and he meets your gaze as he’s buried his nose and mouth in your fuzzy cleavage. You feel rather than see his hands on you. You plow your fingers through the back of his hair. He closes his eyes. Laying him on the bed, you straddle his overly-clothed body. You manage to get your bra off while keeping the jumper on and he watches you with delight (“I like your sexy magic trick,” he smiles and purrs) while running his hands up your soft thighs. Leaning over, you kiss him, painting your chest against his. He grabs your bottom and pushes himself against you. You stay like this, grinding and messing up his trousers, letting him feel you, soft skin, soft top, while his hardness persists underneath.

You shift up, unbuttoning his shirt, he removes his tie. At the first sign of exposed skin, your mouth is on him, hungrily licking, sucking on his nipples, right then left. You lightly bite up his neck, he holds you there, his secret erogenous zone, and you press hot messy kisses all the way up, past his jaw, to his plump blushing lips, his tasty tongue. Your bodies crush together, rolling back and forth until you are on your back. The grey jacket, cardigan and shirt peel off him, each layer still connected to the next. The clothes land on the carpeted hotel floor with a heavy thump. You help him with the zipper, cupping him through his trousers. You unveil him, finding him pantless as well.

“Ooh. Cheeky.” Your fingers run up and down his thick hardness in full display between his open fly. You reach around to shift the trousers over his butt as he leans down to suck high on your neck just below your ear. You wrap around him, hands on arse, legs by his sides, your desire growing to new heights. He starts rubbing himself against you, huffing and grunting hot breath between your neck and shoulder. Your feet work to move his trousers lower, but in your tight black heels, all you manage is to awkwardly rub and poke against him.

“Take off your clothes and fuck me,” you manage to whisper in his ear.

In a flash he’s naked and has buried his head under your sexy jumper, sucking hungrily, moaning and slicking your breasts with saliva. You feel two fingers playing between your legs, calling out more wetness than you ever thought you had. He teases your clit while nibbling on a nipple. You try to grasp onto thought, but there is nothing but the sensation of him on you.  
  
“Jesus, yes.”

Kneeling now between your open legs, he methodically wraps your calves around his hips, reaching behind to feel your black leather pumps pressed against his back. His hands trail in worship up your thighs, over your mound and belly. They raise your jumper.

“Touch yourself.” Your hands begin to caress your exposed breasts. You feel your hard nipples with one hand and move the other to your clit. His hard cock is so close by, you move your hand half an inch to palm him, wrapping your fingers around his shaft. His hand covers yours as he directs your motion. You thumb his head and close your eyes, knowing how good it will feel to have him in you. The tables are turned and you sense him teasing you to new heights of desire and need.

“Benedict.” You bite your lip and spread your legs. “Now.” He obeys immediately, giving himself to you. He buries his head in the crook of your neck, undone and consumed with lust.

“Fuckyou’resowarm,” he whispers almost to himself.

You love being locked together with him like this, so close, so tight. His eyes are shut tight in concentration. His hips move rhythmically, following your lead. He is overcome and easily exposes his tenderness, his love for you.

Even in the midst of your kneading, pawing, clawing fucking you hear him grunt out.

“Are you okay?”

His momentary caring washes quickly over you and you utter a “Yes” through huffed breaths.

“Give me more,” you manage to exhale. And he does. He gives it to you fast and shallow, then slow and deep. He rises up, holding legs around him. You can see his hips thrusting, pushing in his hard cock to your sweet hot sex. It is amazing to watch him fuck you. To watch him watch himself move in and out. His breath shudders, he is lost somewhere but he tries to stay there for you, completely.

Your legs unhook and your feet press on the still made up bed as you grind him to a new rhythm, chasing the coiled up tightness that soon releases. You ride him harder to keep the waves crashing over and he comes, too, watching your orgasm bloom over your shuddering body. He is consumed by you. You are in love with him. Sloppy kisses bring you both back down to Earth, his heavy hard body sweetly crushing against yours, making catching your breath a task. He rolls you on top of him, releasing himself slowly from inside you.

A bittersweet feeling flashes by, already you are missing being connected with him yet you know it could happen again very soon. Know it _will_ happen. This time, without sexy tops and heels and dirty words. But with a familiar tenderness, a sweet under-the-covers kind of love only he can give.  You lie on his chest, listening to his heart, waiting to hear when that moment will come.

**Author's Note:**

> For whoever requested more dirty talking Benedict. :)  
> Also, for Jenna. Because she needs more things to do with her penis. ;)


End file.
